The Creevey Case
by SpyofSorrow
Summary: Colin's been killed, and we need to find the killer! You, the readers, are the jury, and have to guess who the killer is! The many lawyers will try to convince you, but you decide! Can you guess who? R&R! Chapter One up!


I'm taking a break from my other story to write this. I hope you all like it. Please Read & Review! NJ  
  
PS: The reason I put it under Ron & Draco in FF.net is because they're my favourite people, not because they're paired.  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
The Creevey Case  
  
(Outside Hogwarts)  
  
"Is the camera on?"  
  
"Hold on. Okay, go!"  
  
"Hello viewers! This is Diana Ivory, live at Hogwarts, where the famous and notorious Creevey Case will be held. Professor Dumbledore has specially arranged a courtroom inside the school. It has been announced that all the suspects in the case have been suspended from their work or school until the case is over. It has taken the police 6 months, and now Judge Joana has decided to take matters into own hands. We see here some of the suspects entering the building, like Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and the all famous Harry Potter, and more. Their parents have been involved in the case as well. Adults like Arthur Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Gilderoy Lockhart and even Rita Skeeter have been held away from their work and are now attending this case. Now over to the studio."  
  
(Inside Hogwarts, in one of the rooms)  
  
"I've already warned you Rita."  
  
"Ah shut up."  
  
"No I won't. You saw what happened to me! I had two jobs, one as a judge, and one as a reporter, like you. As soon as the boss found out I was going to handle the Creevey Case, he fired me. And you had to go and write about it, we all told you not to. Now look what happened. The police are desperate Rita! They haven't got any solid clues yet! Now they'll suspect anyone that even comes a little close in this case!"  
  
"Look here, I've made a mistake, and I'll pay for it. You just do what you must do."  
  
(Inside the Hogwarts courtroom)  
  
"Order, order! The Creevey Case has officially begun! Now, seeing the chief inspector is missing, I will have to summon up what has happened for the members of the jury.  
  
Around the 20th of December, at 15:14, Ginny Weasley went outside and found beneath the stairs the dead body of Colin Creevey. His body was completely frozen, due to the cold. He had some severe cuts on his neck, bruises on his shoulders and a large wound on the back of his head. He had with him: His schoolbag with books and a camera. He was seen in the Great Hall moments before by certain students. However, a few meters away from Colin, Draco Malfoy was found unconscious. He was wearing his Quidditch uniform, and looked severely beat up. His cheekbone had been damaged, his arm is broken and there are bruises all over his body. And another strange fact, Mrs. Norris, the cat of Argus Filch, has been found in a trashcan nearby, frozen. The cause of Colin's death hasn't been established yet, but we hope that will come up soon. For now we must do with what we've got. Our lawyers will call up their suspect and start questioning him or her. Lawyer Alpha, will you start?"  
  
Harry Potter  
  
"Thank you Judge Joana. I call Harry Potter to the stand."  
  
"Please sit here, Mr. Potter. Do you vow to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"So, Mr. Potter, was it true that Colin Creevey had seen you before he got killed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was he doing?"  
  
"He asked if he could take another picture of me and my friends."  
  
"This annoyed you, didn't it?"  
  
"Yes. Colin has been pursuing me everywhere."  
  
"Doesn't that just make you want to kill him?"  
  
"What? No, I never killed anyone!"  
  
"Oh, but you did kill someone! You killed You-Know-Who, didn't you? And this other guy, at the TriWizard tournament."  
  
"I didn't kill him! And Voldemort, I was a little kid! I had no clue! Besides, he isn't dead!"  
  
"It still doesn't leave out the fact that Colin's dead. The police have checked the Quidditch practice schedule, and it seemed Gryffindor was right after Slytherin. Why were you not getting changed into your uniform yet?"  
  
"Well. eh."  
  
"Hear that, members of the jury! He has no explanation! I'll tell you what happened! Harry Potter was determined to make Colin leave him alone. Therefore, he followed Colin outside. Draco had just come from Quidditch practice, he just happened to be there. Harry Potter then did his thing with Colin. If he intended to kill him, only he knows, but then suddenly Draco appeared. Afraid that he might tell on him, he decided to kill Draco too. Unfortunately, this didn't happen. And for Mrs. Norris, she was also a victim of being in the wrong place with Harry Potter."  
  
"No! It's not true! Fine, I'll tell you. I had gone off to see someone, I had already told Oliver Wood that I'd miss Quidditch practice!"  
  
"What? You said you were punished by a teacher!"  
  
"Calm down, Mr. Wood. Thank you, Mr. Potter, you may step down. And thank you Lawyer Alpha. We'll take a 10-minute break."  
  
(In a deserted hallway)  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"I know you're scared, but I didn't do it! I swear!"  
  
"Well, I believe you, but will the jury? Colin's been on to us, and I can't imagine what would happen if our families would find out. Colin told us that too!"  
  
"I know that. Look, all we've got to do is try to leave that subject alone, and hope no one brings it up. Only then we can save our relationship. You know I love you, I'd do anything for you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
(In the prefects bathroom)  
  
"Oh great Harry, now what?"  
  
"I told them the truth! But now Oliver's mad at me, and he wants to know who I went to see!"  
  
"Well, you've been seeing me! And I saw what happened to Colin! But I can't tell, I can't!"  
  
"I know, you've told me that. Look, just keep a low profile, maybe they'll discover what happened that doesn't include you."  
  
"I hope so. Dumbledore would try to get rid of me if he knew."  
  
(Police to Judge Joana and Lawyers)  
  
"New evidence has been found. Colin Creevey has been blackmailing Draco Malfoy, by threatening to reveal certain photo's with him and another."  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
"Now Lawyer Beta, call up you witness."  
  
"I call up Draco Malfoy to the stand."  
  
"Do you vow to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, what were you doing outside?"  
  
"Well, I had just come back from Quidditch practice, and was planning to go inside and change."  
  
"Really now? I think you had other things on your mind."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, the path to the Slytherin common room is in a different direction then where you were heading. Maybe you lost your way?"  
  
"So I might have wanted to take a walk! But I didn't kill Colin! Why should I?"  
  
"In this weather? It has come to light, Mr. Malfoy, that Mr. Creevey was blackmailing you. It seems he has taken certain pictures of you and someone else, namely-"  
  
"NO! No one needs to know who it is!"  
  
"Ah! You did have a reason to kill Colin! Let me tell you, I bet you when you came from whatever it was that you did, you saw Colin Creevey going outside. The perfect opportunity to get rid of him! But he's a nasty little bugger, so he fought back, giving you some serious injuries! But you succeed in killing him, either by cutting him with a knife, or hitting him in the head with some nearby rock. Mrs. Norris happened to have seen the whole thing, so you dumped her in the trashcan, where she was trapped. Then, you probably slipped, and fallen unconscious in the snow. Am I right?"  
  
"No, you're not!"  
  
"Then what did happen?"  
  
"Well, Colin had asked me to see him there! He wanted me to hand over the money he wanted. After that, I'm not sure what happened. There was a shock, a surprise, a-and I fell. I don't really remember."  
  
"Alright. Thank you Mr. Malfoy, and Lawyer Beta. This court will be continued tomorrow, at 12.15."  
  
(Outside Hogwarts)  
  
"Oh terrific! Now they now you have a secret relationship with someone!"  
  
"At least they don't know it's you. Don't worry, I won't tell them at all."  
  
"Well, look here Draco. If it becomes too serious at you house, you can tell them. I won't let you take this all alone."  
  
"This is why I love you so much, you know that? But I won't tell them, no way."  
  
"Why did Colin find out about us? Couldn't he have just left us alone, the miserable runt!?"  
  
########################################################################  
  
Can you guess who did it? And who are Harry and Draco seeing? Tell me in your reviews, you might guess correctly ^_~. More mystery in Chapter Two! NJ 


End file.
